


A New Day

by samthelily



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Welp I'm hurt, Widowed, a widow wife, i'm not crying you're crying, someone save her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samthelily/pseuds/samthelily
Summary: Gooooood morning! It’s time for this lovable, cheerful fox to rise from her slumber and start her brand-new day just like always!





	A New Day

The new day have started. The sun rose in the gradient sky, greeting down all the houses and the people who lived in this planet with its bright shine of good morning. Its warm-hearted greeting also shined down on the cozy ranch house in an opened grassy plain, which was surrounded with more than dozens of trees around it. By that message alone, a Vulpes named Fauna, who was old but young in heart, will be delighted to take it.

While the sun beamed its way to greet the snoozing fox woman, she was occupied with snuggling in her blanket and nuzzling her cushy, marshmallow-like pillow in her bedroom. She looked as if she just wanted to sleep a little more for a minute or two, but by a soft hummed and a rub on both of sleepy eyes, she never wished to reject the sun’s ways to awaken her slumber.

With a yawn, Fauna plastered a rather lazy but a warm smile on her sleepy face. “Hmm~ A good morning to you, mister sun~” Oh, how could a sweet fox not want to wake up in such a beautiful morning like this? If that was the case, then it was that time to get up and get moving.

Pulling both of her shoulders a little back for brief seconds, she slowly lifted her upper body as straight as a wooden plank, rubbed and patted her messy face, and stretched her arms out. Fauna turned head to the left, “And good morning to--” and her ears twitched as she noticed that there was no one right next to her. Just an empty spot with just one pillow. “O-oh. Oopsies.” How embarrassing! She could have sworn someone was right next to her.

After a morning stretch and a morning hot shower, Fauna picked out her clothing for a day. Something simple and comfortable, like a long white dress. She also chose a warm, green knitted sweater and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Now, how about some breakfast~?” the fox told herself as she headed to the kitchen, “perhaps some fluffy omelette and green tea will be lovely for a day~!” Indeed. This nutritious breakfast fitted well like a ring to a finger, and she had no hesitation to prepare it because of how much she loved cooking.

On a stove, with cooking tools being pulled out, green leaves being brewed into a pot, and eggs being cracked into a butter smeared in pan, Fauna had some spare time to set up the table. Two cups, two plates, two nap-- “O-oh.” By a sudden halt before she placed some utensils, she realized that she made a mistake once again. Fauna remembered that she was the only one in the house, and she did not have any guests or other occupants aside her. Regardless of a teeny oopsie-daisie, she let out a brief giggle, and she took back the other plate and as such, leaving only one for her and going back to cooking.

As seconds passed after her cooking, Fauna was on the table and almost finished eating her breakfast. Before she can jab with a fork once more, she suddenly hesitated. But why though? The old fox was about to fill up her tummy with now a quarter chunk of her omelette, but now, her eyes began to stare deeply into it as her smile slightly faded.

Fauna’s mind began to swim inside her brain than telling her to finish her breakfast. How strange. Did she lose her appetite? Her head shook at that thought. Her fingers tapped on the table while her other paw barely reached for her green tea, but then she halted herself. “No,” she mumbled herself, “That couldn’t be.”

As the pondering fox pulled her hand back, she knew she have already taken a sip when she needed one. Even so, she can still feel the tightening dryness in her throat. Fauna wasn’t literally sick, but it was as if she just caught one. It’s been bothering her like an irritating itch in her fur, especially from earlier when she was preparing food. Her mind was foggy and barely visible to see through; it decided to bug her even more for one reason that was unknown. What was it she wanted to do? Her fingers twiddled on the table.

At last, her foxy ears twitched, and Fauna began to focus on her green tea, reaching for it in her one paw and pulling it closer to her, as she happened to have one thing in mind. As she got up from her seat, carrying the tea in her paws, she sauntered to the living room door and went outside.

Eventually, Fauna stumbled upon this one quiet area in the woods from her home: a boulder decorated with stones and colorful flowers in front. A picture frame was also placed in front of it, which made the fox quietly sighed. As she took few steps forward, she sat next to the rock before sipping her cold but bit of warm tea until there was nothing left in her cup.

Leaning against and feeling the cold boulder on Fauna’s cheeks, her fluffy tail wrapped around her waist. Her soft, heart tearing whimpers, while forcefully held it to herself, spilled out from her mouth, especially when she desperately nuzzled against it.

“Benny …” If only he was here with her.


End file.
